Kuldan
Kuldan is a large country which encompasses much of the Great Eastern Plains. It is ruled from its capital Balkhash by the Sultan Ahmed III. History and Culture Kuldan was first established by wealthy Tashkani merchants establishing trading posts along the region's southern coast. The merchants sent ships bearing expensive goods to all parts of the Old Empire, and the merchants grew even more wealthy, as middlemen in Arvania transported the goods by land from the Shimmering Sea to the Resting Sea, which proved the most efficient movement of goods from the east. The richest merchant had a town constructed in the southeast, which he named Anradis, and he established himself as lord. The land had seemed inhospitable before, but explorers travelling north discovered an extraordinary amount of raw materials and valuable crops, from desert sage to gold and magic ores. The lord of Anradis travelled north to a great valley underneath which ran veins of untapped magic ore, and he styled himself Memnon I, the first Sultan of Kuldan. Memnon declared Kuldan to be a country of great magical power and wealth, and as such it has prospered under the rule of nearly a hundred Sultans. The valley Memnon had found was to be the site of construction of Balkhash, the capital city of Kuldan, and its centre of trade from abroad. Kuldan is a large and wealthy country today, famous for its magical exports and powerful magicians. Slavery was outlawed in Kuldan about five hundred years ago, and Kuldan is now known for being extremely liberal and supporting personal freedoms. As a result there is a large amount of crime within Kuldan, especially in the larger cities, where numerous guilds operate to steal from the many merchants who call Kuldan home. Weapons, wands, perfumes, silks, spices, tea, runestones and scrolls are the most common exports of Kuldan, and they are usually transported either by sea or by magic as the land routes are often dangerous. (The exception would be Easthaven as the city is so near). Kuldan maintains healthy relations with most other countries, even the Seven Empires, who they rely on for trading magical weapons. Geographically Kuldan is essentially divided by the River Razadan, which flows southeast through the country. Around the Razadan the lands are fertile and green, where nearly all of Kuldan's crops are cultivated and most of the cities are located. Northeast of the Razadan the land is dry and very hot, ranging from arid desert to scrubland and high mountains. Some of the mountains are snow-capped all year round due to their height, particularly in the northeastern border with Farhold. In general, the lands here are scorching and exposure can be dangerous. Southwest of the Razadan the land becomes more swampy, and eventually turns to thick jungle until the Shimmering Sea is met. The jungles are extremely perilous and are home to hordes of yuan-ti, trolls, janni, and lizardmen led by their king, Yvasha. Locations in Kuldan * Balkhash - The capital city of Kuldan, Balkhash is a mighty and defensible city built upon the River Razadan in a great valley. It has a number of magical ore mines, which are now all but exhausted, but the wealth expended here has made the capital a centre of trade and learning. The Sultan's Palace attracts attention all around for its beauty and grace, and the temple of the gods of Balkhash has often been cited as the most beautiful in the known world. *Anradis - A trading port in the southeast of Kuldan, Anradis is probably the oldest town in the country. It was famously founded by Memnon I himself. *Calanthasar - A small town on the Razadan, noted for its production of perfumes. The town borders Ravain and Orkay. *Tower of Garvix - A high and imposing tower in an arid and isolated valley in northern Kuldan. Garvix the magician is not particulary unfriendly to visitors, but few make the journey due to its inhospitable location and surroundings. *Silur Cha - A ruined city in the jungles of southern Kuldan, which has seen countless owners since its construction by elves thousands of years ago. Category:Countries